What happened?
by BlackCat46
Summary: Amber is looking through Anubis house and she comes across a shocking sight. How will she help? (AU, OOC. R&R.) M for dark theme. Third genre: Romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was time for the party. Nina's gran had turned up to visit. But when Amber looked about, she couldn't find her returned housemother.

She'd remembered everything in time, had confronted Victor and Vera about it all, left Jasper out of her interrogations as she liked him a lot and now she was better.

Amber searched the house. Then she heard soft splashes in Trudy's bedroom.

She walked in and heard gentle sobs in the very dark room. She clicked on a lamp and saw the kind, gentle, maternal woman she loved.

Her arm was bleeding, she held a knife in her hand, stained with blood.

"Oh, Trudy, what happened to you?" Amber asked, grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around Trudy's arm.

"Don't do that, love. Just let it stop by itself." Trudy murmured.

"No, you'll bleed to death. Trudes, what happened to you?" Amber said, curious and upset while she wrapped the cut arm.

"Not much, Amber. It's been worse. Much worse." Trudy said, her voice toneless. She was spaced out, Amber saw that.

"Trudy, you did this to yourself, didn't you?" Amber said, knowing the answer would be yes, even if she hadn't done that to herself.

"Yes, Amber. But it's honestly not what you think it is, I promise you." Trudy said, snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, sure. You weren't hurting yourself? You weren't trying to kill yourself? You were just trying to see how your blood looks inside your skin?"

Trudy said "OK, so your first two assumptions were right then. You caught me out. But you don't tell anyone, alive or dead or dying or anything like it. Promise? You can't write it down, you have to keep it in your mind. Forever, understand me?"

Amber said "Well, we'll have to solve your little problem together. Firstly, as you've admitted you have a problem, you have to tell me the cause."

Trudy shook her head. "You know enough. Just accept that I do this for my own reasons and if it kills me, then so what?" She was so steely voiced, Amber shut up.

Meanwhile, Alfie was wondering where Trudy was and why Amber had vanished soon after.

When he found them, he found Amber holding a blood covered towel around Trudy's wrist. He secretly text Jasper and told him there was something wrong in Trudy's room.

Jasper found her room, flicked on the light and everyone saw the blood puddle and the towel around Trudy's wrist.

He looked at the kids. "Out, both of you. Amber, let me take over, go enjoy the party."

Trudy said "No, I want her to stay with me. You go enjoy the party."

Amber looked at Trudy, the pieces clicking together.

Injuring, not wanting her to tell anyone, trying to make Jasper leave... It was because of him that Trudy was hurting emotionally, so she hurt herself physically to stop the emotional pain.

Amber said "Jasper, wait outside for a second. I need to talk to this poor little thing."

Jasper looked at the blonde, but waited outside.

"It's over him, isn't it? You decided to hurt yourself over Jasper?" Amber whispered to Trudy.

"Well, not just him. I mean, I do love him, but that'll never be reciprocated. And partially it was jealousy of Vera for being able to please Victor and make Jasper happy in ways I just can't. That and the fact that..." Trudy tailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Tell me. Now." Amber whispered sternly.

"I don't deserve to be alive. I never did. I was bad before I was made, so that's affected me permanently." Trudy said, looking down. "There's a reason I was here. But that reason was to be tortured for eternity, my punishment for being alive."

"Who told you that? Because whoever it was needs a good kicking, you're a beautiful, kind, amazing woman and someone has given you a very bad image of that."

Trudy was trying not to cry. "Amber, my love, you know I'm nowhere near that. Beauty is something I don't have, kindness is an ability I can't develop and I've never been amazing. This is what I am, Amber. This is why people hate me. Because I'm not a good thing."

"Yes, you are. You always have been. Now, I'm gonna get Jasper in here. You need to tell him you like him. OK?" Amber said, soothingly, rubbing Trudy's upper arm gently.

Amber sent Jasper in, and he sat on the bed with Trudy, who wouldn't look up.

"Trudy, Amber just told me that you hurt yourself. And why you do it. Listen to me. You are a beautiful person, unique and wonderful. You're perfect because you're you. You can't be bad, you weren't bad. You aren't supposed to be tortured for eternity, you were given life because people like you deserve it."

Jasper gently tilted her chin so that he was looking at her face.

"You will always be the most beautiful creature to walk this earth in my eyes. And don't keep hurting yourself." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, you can keep trying to convince me that I'm anything near worth liking, but I'm not." She told him.

"You're worth more than this entire world, Trudy. You remember that. No matter how many things you say against yourself, you will always be a beautiful, sweet, gentle woman. Nobody can take that away from you."

She tried her hardest not to cry and rolled up her right sleeve.

"Look at my arm." She said, showing him what had happened.

Scars. Lots of scars, decorating her arm, crossing over themselves. Jasper lightly traced them, horrified.

"Trudy, why would you do this? How far do these go?" He asked, wondering.

"You don't want the answer to that. What you want the answer to is why. And that why is because of love, envy and hate." She said.

Jasper looked at her. "Who is you love, envy and hate?"

"Well, I envy Vera because she made everyone happy by simply walking in. I hate myself for everything, like showing up here and giving myself permission to be with people in society. And you... you're the one I love. I know I'm awful and stupid, but that doesn't stop my undeserved feelings from showing. You probably are already with a woman and I won't get in your way. But I can't help loving you."

A loud song 'When I Get Where I'm Going' by Brad Paisley and Dolly Parton came on downstairs and they heard it together.

"Trudy, I love you, too. With you, I love and I have no fear." He said, kissing her on her forehead.

"I always felt so safe when I was with you. You make me feel like I'm actually worth something." She replied, bending her head under his chin.

The song playing in the background made it feel like a movie to Amber, who was watching them.

She took a photo and cooed softly. Another sweet song played. Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes 'Up Where We Belong.'

Trudy cried at that. Jasper felt her sob and kissed her head.

"My beautiful Trudy." He whispered. "You're a beautiful woman, so innocent."

She sobbed again. "That's not it. I'm... happy." She said, through her tears.

Jasper said "That's wonderful, Trudy. Your happiness is everything." He told her, snuggling her close.

Amber was still watching, she thought them cute.

"I only ever want to be able to make you smile." Trudy whispered.

"You do that by existing. You were the only reason for my smiling for my whole life. When you were born, April eighteenth nineteen seventy seven, I remember my mother telling me that it was the day I smiled for the first time."

Trudy tensed. She hadn't expected that. The song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri came on for them.

Amber swore to herself that they were choosing songs for couples.

Trudy got scared of being hurt again and tensed up.

"Darling, don't be afraid. You'll always be safe, here in my arms. No matter the miles, I love you. Time has brought you to me and I won't let go."

It was fear of him hating her and breaking her heart that scared her so badly.

"Tell me, beautiful, please. I hate to see you scared. Come on, my lovely Trudy." He said, sounding desperate to reassure her.

"I'm just scared that this will break and we'll fail and this will be a thousand times worse because you won't be here to soothe." She said, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Well, your fear is irrational. No matter how hurt you feel, I will always be here for you. I'll never leave you to suffer alone." He said, kissing her messy curly hair.

She snuggled up to him, scared of how he'd react to her. When he responded with a hug and kiss, she relaxed a little.

Two days later, Jasper was out at the store. Trudy had a bad encounter with Vera, arguing over who Jasper would be better off living with.

Trudy gave up just to protect Jasper against Vera.

"Fine, I'll end it later! I promise that!" She sobbed, heartbroken that she had to give up the love she'd only had for two days. Two days too much, in Vera's opinion.

When Jasper did get home, Trudy said "Jazz, we have to talk."

He knew those words. He said "OK, fine. I already know. If you're unhappy and there's only one way to solve it, by breaking up, then that's fine. I told you, your happiness means the world to me."

With that, he left Anubis house, much to Vera's delight. She was so pleased that Jasper had worked out that she was dumping him, she got it dumped on her and she was shattered.

She went to her room, insane with sadness. She grabbed her knife and slashed her arms, crying the whole while. She was caught out by Vera, Jasper and Victor. Jasper was horrified.

He read what she'd cut into her skin.

_"I was bullied into losing what love I had._"

Jasper looked at Vera. "Did you have something to do with this?" He asked his friend.

"No, why would I bully sweet, innocent, gorgeous little Trudy?" She asked, the sarcasm in her voice evident to Jasper.

"Trudy?" He asked softly, looking at the terrified woman.

"No. It was that nasty voice again." She said, protecting Vera even though she hated her. Trudy didn't want to strain a friendship and she'd go to a mental hospital for it.

"What nasty voice, Trudy?" Jasper asked her gently.

"Don't you hear it? He's telling me that I'm silly for thinking I could be here." She replied, careful to sound totally dazed.

Victor was staring at Trudy in shock, Vera was looking at her in surprise and Jasper was worried sick. His Trudy had gone mad.

"My beautiful Trudy, there is no voice telling you that. You're hearing things." He said, soothing her as gently as possible. He took a step forward on an instinct.

Vera grabbed him. "No, she's not mentally stable. She's holding a knife. Don't do it." She said.

"I trust her. She's fine, I promise." Jasper said, taking another step closer. Trudy knew she was sane, that Vera had bullied her and that she wouldn't hurt him for her wrongs.

"Trudy, tell me who bullied you." He said.

"Her." Trudy said innocently, pointing at Vera. "She said that she would hurt you if I didn't tell you I wanted us to finish." Her tone was still childlike and innocent.

Jasper whipped around and growled "I knew you had something to do with this. You've scared her senseless and you threatened her happiness. If she'd made that choice on her own, she would never have resolved to hurting herself."

Trudy dropped the knife silently and jumped onto Jasper's back.

"Mine." She said protectively.

Vera said "What?!"

Trudy smiled innocently. "Mine." She said, her voice full of innocence.

Jasper laughed. "OK, beautiful, you're right."

Vera snickered. "That?! Beautiful?!"

"Yes, she is. This beautiful woman has a point." Jasper said, swinging her gently to his arms.

"Mine!" She squeaked, hugging him.

"Yes, gorgeous Trudy, yours." He laughed.

Trudy gave Vera a satisfied smirk, snuggling up to Jasper. Vera glowered at Trudy.

"You're going to let that thing hug you?! Wow, Jasper, you have no standards, do you?" Vera asked.

"Well, of course. And Trudy here meets them all." Jasper told her.

Trudy was beaming now, curled in Jasper's arms. Vera hated to see Trudy so happy.

"Trust me, one day, she won't be such a perky little toad. She'll be hurting herself right in front of you."

With that, Vera dragged Victor out.

"Mine?" Trudy asked again.

"How many more times? Yes, all yours. Now, was it really Vera's idea that you told me that you didn't want to be in a relationship?"

"Yes." Trudy stated, like a two year old.

"So do you like being in a relationship?" Jasper asked, bracing himself for her toddler reaction.

"Yes." She said, sounding like the adult she was.

With that, Jasper snuggled her and lay her in the bed.

"Gotcha." Jasper said, before kissing her.

"Yes you do." Trudy replied.

That led on to a kissing session and they were happy about that.

* * *

**Random idea I was working on. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and whether you want me to continue. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six months. Trudy was getting into another frame of mind, where she thought better of herself and knew she didn't deserve hurt, after a thousand times of being told per day.

Jasper definitely enjoyed seeing her get happy again. He liked seeing her in an emotional whole person state. Everyone watched over her when Jasper wasn't there to watch her.

Without him, she became a shadow. She was totally quiet. Jasper made sure he was always home to be in her room when she went to bed, assuring her that she'd done really well when she told him about her day.

To him, nothing was better than seeing the smile of pleasure on her face when she'd received a simple sentence or even just a word of praise. She adored everyone, mean or not, pretty or not, no matter who. She loved the world and even though it wasn't always reciprocated, she was happy.

Jasper thought her cute, especially as she built special shelters everywhere for the homeless and their dogs, donated a lot of her money to charities and sewed little teddies for kids in orphanages and hospitals.

People who didn't know her loved her to shreds. She did everything, even volunteering her mornings off to do charity work.

Jasper was proud of her. When they went out together, people smiled at her, making her blush and Jasper beam with pride.

Trudy read about people dying in the news, went and put flowers on the graves. It was costing her a lot, but she got happiness out of it.

After all that time working on things, she was getting tired. She'd given herself six hours of sleep a night so that she could do everything.

Jasper read the papers and the news websites. He often took clippings out of the paper about the person who was the unnamed 'town's delight' and put them in a scrapbook.

His Trudy really did him proud. She loved to smile, though she hated having her photo taken.

One night, she was sewing teddies and designing her own clothing range and Jasper closed her books.

"OK, you beautiful person. Bedtime." He said gently.

"Not for another hour, yet, Jazz." She murmured.

"Yes, it's right now. I want you to myself for a little while. Come on." Jasper gently pulled her up.

"OK." She said.

He smiled at her. "OK."

* * *

She spent the whole of the next day working herself until she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. That did that it. Jasper picked her up.

"You, lady, are staying in that bed from now until tomorrow, not before five-thirty, got that? You're so exhausted, you're dead on your tiny feet." He told her, kissing her forehead.

Trudy said "I'm only staying here if you're here with me."

Jasper grinned and kissed her hair. "If that makes you feel any better about sleep, then, OK, I'll be with you."

She softly giggled and said "Yay" quietly.

He laughed at the innocent and happy look on her face. "You cute little thing. Tell me everything about your day."

"I woke up this morning and saw you sleeping. I kissed your cheeks, then got up. I got ready to do my usual things, then I made breakfast. While everyone was eating, I sewed some more. Then I went to do my charity work and give those poor homeless people some fresh food and water and clothes and money.

After that, I went around doing a few odd jobs that needed doing, then came back here and fixed the house, did a lot more sewing and because it's getting cold, I started knitting as well. And while I was doing that, you came and plopped me in here."

Jasper said "Well done, you. You've been a star again today, haven't you?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

She gave him a pleased smile when he was done kissing her.

"You did so well, today, beautiful, that I have a special present for the whole city's most delightful angel." He told her.

She was confused until he said "You, silly." Then she blushed. Jasper sat up and opened something in the dark, putting it in her hand and clicking on a lamp.

Trudy looked at it and her eyes went wide.

"Jasper, this is beautiful." She said, surprised.

"And yours. Trudy, I love you. And I wanted to know if you'd consent to be my wife." Jasper said softly.

Trudy looked like she would cry happy tears.

"Yes. Of course, yes." She said, her tone gentle and happy.

Jasper dislodged the ring and put it on her finger, before kissing her. "I love you so much, my beautiful Trudy."

"I love you, too." She murmured gently into his ear before she hugged him.

* * *

It had now been three months. Two days before her wedding, Trudy had a nightmare. She was dreaming of her childhood.

*_She was innocently reading a book. She'd loved to read, but was only ever permitted one hour on Christmas day. It'd taken her years to get through Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre with only an hour reading time._

_Her mother walked in and found the small girl on a stool with a heavy book in her lap._

_"What do you think you're doing?! You know you're only supposed to read for an hour on Christmas day!" Her mother shouted, startling her._

_Trudy dropped the book in her surprise._

_"Mama, I am so sorry. I just can't help myself. Books hold so much pleasure, so much intelligence, it's just beautiful to see the works of other people's imaginations." She had such a soft tone, the exact opposite to her mother's steel voice._

_Most mothers would be proud of her love for knowledge and stories. Not hers. Her mother had never wanted a child, especially not one that developed love for something she never could._

_Trudy's mother was jealous of her daughter for loving books and children, the two things she'd never understood. _

_At age 14, Trudy held knowledge beyond her age and never-ending love and compassion for everyone. Even her mother, who hated her. _

_Her father disliked her just as much. They had each other and that made them happy. A small daughter had destroyed that little bubble for them, yet she loved them unconditionally._

_Her mother said "I'll get your father. I'm sick of you and your stupid reading."_

_Trudy knew when she was in serious trouble. She didn't protest, but she adored reading. She'd never said or thought anything mean about her parents, she'd always loved them. They hated her with as much passion as she loved them with._

_Her parents came back, to find their daughter, standing at only four feet two inches tall, looking apologetic and caring._

_She saw the lack of a stick, but didn't let her guard down. She knew it would hurt a lot more than a stick. _

_She suffered through an incredible beating, though she never wished it would end, it was the only attention she was ever given. Her body ached, though her mind was etching it down._

_If I read, I get hurt. If I disobey orders, I will be hurt. That's all that went through her caring and sensitive mind.  
_

_She remembered that. And that scarred her. But no matter how much pain she got for it, she never could deter her love for books. She knew she'd never inflict pain on anyone else._

_When her father brought out a knife, she gasped in shock. She'd been unaware of that. Now she was really in for it. The knife cut her flesh and she sobbed with the pain._*

Trudy jumped awake with a sob. Jasper held her close to him, rubbing her back.

"Sh, now, beautiful. You'll wake the whole house up." He told her, gently cradling her. "What was your nightmare all about?"

"Jazz, please, keep hold of me. Never let go, do you promise?" She asked, her voice broken.

"I promise. Oh, I've got wonderful news for you. Victor tracked down your parents, they're coming to watch their baby girl get married." Jasper told her.

Trudy remembered her nightmare and winced, though she put on a brave front.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to see them again." She said, meaning every word. She missed her parents, despite what they'd done and how they'd treated her.

"Well, you'll see them at breakfast, they arrived an hour ago." Jasper smiled to show that he wanted to see the reunion between parents and daughter.

Trudy was excited. She wanted to see the people who had mistreated her so much, had never understood her and she'd loved into pieces of confetti.

When they saw her, they noticed the soft smile on her face and saw that she wasn't reading, yet she was truly happy.

Her mother held her, squeezing her arms enough to hurt though not enough to make it leave bruises or make it look painful.

"Well, look at you! You've grown a little bit, haven't you?" She said, sounding happy. Trudy got her acting skills from her parents.

"Maybe a little, Mama." Trudy said, sounding much younger, almost childlike.

Her father came and hugged his only child.

"You'll get it for leaving in a short while." He hissed in her ear.

She hugged back, as if he wasn't hurting her. "I'm sorry, Papa." She murmured.

"You're going to be." He hissed, then snapped into all nice mode.

"So, my baby girl's marrying you, is she? I wish you luck, this sweet child always had her nose in a book, you couldn't get a cuddle out of her." He said happily to Jasper.

Jasper could feel Trudy's hurting radiating from her.

"Right, I'll remember that. I know she loves to read, she used to work with me in a library." Jasper said, putting a protective arm around Trudy's shoulders, feeling her shaking slightly.

"Oh, then you'll know that she's always been so quiet, we wondered if there was something wrong with her vocal chords." Trudy's mother chuckled.

Trudy herself knew fully well that she'd never cried as a baby, she'd only kicked once as a baby before a hand came down hard and smacked her mother.

She rarely did anything to remind her mother that she was pregnant. The birth caused her no pain, seeing her child just made her feel ill and when Trudy had cried, she'd been given a slap and she'd stopped. She barely grew, people always mistook her for a newborn. When she was one, she looked three months old.

By then, she'd developed a sense of reading and knew so much.

Jasper held his fiancee closer to him, snuggling her up. He loved her, often told her she was precious and nobody else in the world could measure up to her. He was sensing that Trudy's parents weren't all they were pretending to be.

He took Trudy and had a quiet chat.

"Trudy, tell me why your parents seem like they're putting their love for you on." Jasper said urgently.

"They are. Ever since I first moved, they've hated me. When I moved for the first time, one of them slapped my mother to stop me. When I was born, I cried once because of something and they slapped my legs.

All the time when I was growing up, I was given one hour a year of reading time. To my parents, much as I love them, I've been nothing but a nuisance. They hit me simply because I read or drew."

A tear dropped down Jasper's cheek as he grabbed Trudy and hugged her.

"My beautiful little angel, how could they treat such a wonder like that? You're not violent, you're not horrible, you can love compassionately and indefinitely, you're sweet and gentle and talented. You act like your childhood was a beautiful and magical sugar land where you were treated as delicately as a butterfly on a leaf."

Trudy said kindly "Don't cry. It's nothing. It was just then, nothing to do with me. It's our wedding tomorrow and you and I will be happy together. Though it'd be nice to know if you still want to go through with this."

"Always. You're worth eternal commitment." He said, protective and loving.

He refused to leave her alone, he stood guard outside the bathroom when she went to the toilet, slept next to her, clutching her protectively and held her all day.

Her parents weren't allowed to touch her, Jasper protected her too well.

He made sure she was warm and comfortable when she was in the car, kissing her cheeks.

Throughout the ceremony, he was clutching at the edge of his sanity, before holding her hand. They'd requested that they don't ask if anyone objected to the wedding for any reason.

Trudy still worried. She was praying in her head that nothing went wrong. Her dad walked her down the aisle and whispered soft threats about what would happen to her if she refused to do what she was required to.

Jasper was relieved to receive her and take her closer to the minister.

During the ceremony, Trudy felt weak and sick. Jasper noticed and looked at her, his eyes screaming his worry for her. Her returning look told him that no matter what, she would get through the ceremony.

At the reception everyone congratulated them. When they were dancing, she felt worse and Jasper noticed that.

Before he could suggest anything, Trudy fainted into his arms. At first, people thought it was a part of the dance, but when he had to support her and call an ambulance, they realised it was serious.

At the hospital, they told Jasper that she wasn't ill, it was actually good news.

But Jasper wasn't reassured. Instead, he insisted on seeing his wife.

When he saw her, she smiled.

"Hey, love. Get yourself over here."

Jasper went and grabbed her hand and played with her fingers.

"Trudy, what happened to you?" Jasper asked, worriedly.

"Well, let's just say that this time in another six months, we'll be getting no sleep, no snuggle time and we'll just be even happier than we already are." She said, smiling.

"Oh, God. You're telling me what I think you're telling me?" He asked, shocked.

"I most certainly am telling you that." She laughed.

.

.

.

**Yup, I know. But I'm simply out of new ideas. Anyway, I'd appreciate knowing what you thought. Review please? Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A week after the honeymoon, a very happy Trudy bounced through Anubis house as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked. "Is this Mrs Trudy Choudhary?"

"Yes, who's calling, please?" She asked, kindly.

"Doctor Klein. It's about your parents." The man informed her.

"What's the matter with them?" She asked, suddenly worried. A little nudge from her baby at that moment and she gently placed a hand over the motion.

"They were in a gun accident. They're still alive, but we don't think they have long." The doctor was telling her this so sadly.

Trudy said "I'm on my way round now."

He said "You'll want to be quick."

"I will and thank you." She told the doctor.

She hung up and grabbed Jasper. She didn't even notice the tears pouring down her cheeks and smudging her makeup.

"Jazzy, my parents. Quick, I have to get to the hospital." She told him frantically.

Jasper instantly got up and they went to the hospital. They were led to Trudy's parents. The moment she saw them, lay dying, she burst into fresh tears.

"Oh, gosh, no." She sobbed. Her parents looked at their sobbing daughter. In that moment, they knew that they'd been wrong to hate her.

"Little girl, come." Her mother whispered, wincing with the pain.

Trudy dutifully went to her mother. The older woman reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry, my child. You were always a good child. I just wish I'd known it sooner." She told her.

Trudy said "Mama, please don't talk like you'll die. It hurts as it is. You and Papa mean the world to me." Her tears streamed.

Her mother gently put a hand against her daughter's stomach. "You make a little child and give it the love we never gave to you, understand that?"

"Mama, I can do that already." Trudy murmured softly.

"What do you mean, pet?" The dying woman asked, looking into her daughter's teary eyes.

"Jasper and I, we're already going to be parents." Trudy murmured. Her mother looked shocked as she received a nudge from her coming grandchild.

"That's wonderful, child. You be the mother I should have been, my little girl."

Jasper watched the whole sad scene, knowing everything his wife was saying. The older woman's hand dropped and her eyes became glassy. Trudy gasped.

She gently closed her mother's eyes, kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodbye, Mama."

Trudy turned to her father. "Papa, you won't leave me, will you?"

The man looked up at his daughter. "I don't know what your mother said, but I'm glad that husband of yours has taken you off my responsibility. You were a horror to keep, never behaving yourself and running off. You did the family an honour by leaving."

"I know that, Papa, but I never stopped loving you and Mama. I hope that you live. I will always love you and her." Trudy told him, feeling a nudge at that moment.

"You'd better make sure to give your husband children, girl. What use would you be if you didn't? A pretty face doesn't get you that far." Her father was nowhere near as friendly toward his only child as her mother had been moments before, but he was friendlier than he had been.

"I wouldn't be any use if I didn't. So maybe now, you'd like to know." Trudy told him.

Her dad looked up at her. "Tell me, my beautiful little girl. What is it?"

"I hope you live, Papa. You'll be able to meet your first grandchild." She said, her tone gentle.

Her father looked at his daughter's eyes and saw the honesty.

"May I?" He asked her.

She nodded and allowed him to feel his grandchild moving. His eyes lit up.

"My little girl. This is a good thing. You've always loved children, you'll be a wonderful mother." He said, warming to the baby and his own daughter.

Jasper knew how much pain his wife was in, losing her mother and on the verge of her father's death too.

Trudy said "Papa, I love you as much as I do Mama. Please try to live, meet your grandchild and watch him or her grow."

He looked at her. "My child, my pretty little child, we both wish that were possible. But I feel my heart slowing as I talk to you. I love you, pet."

With that she whispered "I love you, too, Papa."

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up, then going glassy. She sobbed, and closed his eyes gently and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, Papa." She sobbed.

Jasper walked over and hugged his sobbing wife.

"It'll all be OK, beautiful lady. They'll be in a better place, watching over you, protecting you and our baby." He soothed her.

She sobbed "I was such an awful daughter. They deserved a better child."

"No, a woman like you would be the best child they could ever have. And if our little baby is anything at all like you are, then we'll have you and you mini."

Trudy snuggled. "I know. I hope it acts like you, warm, sweet and cuddly."

"Maybe it'll be a mixture. Soft and sensitive and beautiful like you. And probably it'll love you to shreds like I do." Jasper told her.

"Not to mention it'll be kind, lovable, caring, snuggly and gentle like you." Trudy told him.

He kissed her, soothing her. "I'll go get the doctor, beautiful. Are you coming?"

She nodded and let him cuddle her as they walked. Jasper told the doctor what had happened and Trudy began planning the funeral in her mind. It wasn't going to take long for her. She was upset, everyone saw it.

Jasper helped her through organising the funeral, then snuggled her through it all. She'd written a eulogy and when she had to recite it, she shook madly.

She stood up and received a kiss and quick cuddle.

"You'll be great, beautiful." Jasper assured her softly. She nodded and went to read what she'd written.

She read it all out calmly, her voice cracking in some places. Jasper kept nodding kindly at her, telling her that she was doing brilliantly.

When she finished, she walked to Jasper, who snuggled her close. "You were fantastic, darling Trudy." He whispered gently.

She sobbed and snuggled him, watching the rest of the funeral, lavenders and lilies in her arms for her parents' coffins.

As the coffins were lowered, Trudy gently placed the flowers on the coffins. She whispered a soft goodbye, then joined Jasper, wrapped herself in his arms and watched as the coffins were lowered.

* * *

She sobbed brokenly, at her home, snuggled up to Jasper. He knew her tears would help her heal emotionally and he couldn't do anything more than to tell her it'd all be OK and to just let it all out.

A month went past and she cried less frequently. Most of the time, she could smile and laugh. It made everyone else visibly happier.

Trudy was getting sleepless, too, though not because of sadness. Her baby was waking her nonstop.

She usually laughed quietly, smiled and gently murmured to calm down a bit.

One night she was feeling a little frustrated at being woken. She slipped out of bed and went for a walk around the house. She knew she'd never hurt her child, she just wanted it tired out.

She was thinking of ways to protect her baby. Near it's birth, she was worried about losing it before it was born. She went to a private place in the attic where she'd built herself a tiny altar for when she needed reassurance and help.

She went and knelt there.

"Si placuerit Deo, dum adhuc puer mortuus tuere. Commodo planto certus ut mea infantem erit Licuit, non materia quod." She murmured.

The prayer was only requesting that her child was cared for in ways she couldn't. Latin was something she'd been learning since she'd left her family home.

As she went downstairs, she felt a sharp pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Trudy gasped, not knowing what was happening to her. She ran and woke Jasper.

"What? Babe, what are you doing?" He asked her, looking up sleepily.

"Jazzy, I couldn't sleep so I went to get a drink and then I felt a sharp painful thingy and now I'm scared!" She gasped.

He reached up and hugged her.

"Hey, you. Calm yourself down. It probably just means that the baby's coming." He told her.

The reality of that possibility crashed on them both.

"Oh, gosh!" Trudy's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. She suddenly felt unprepared.

"Oh, God." Jasper said, though he grabbed the bag they had prepared for this moment. They left Jasper's mobile number by the phone and went to the hospital.

* * *

Jasper's phone rang and he kissed Trudy gently.

"Beautiful, I'm going to have to answer this. I'll be back very quickly."

She kissed him. "OK. Just be quick."

He smiled at her. "Always."

Jasper went outside and answered his mobile.

"Speak to me, who is it?" He asked, more concerned for his wife.

"_Ah, Jasper. Where are you and what took you so long?_" A smooth and very familiar voice asked him.

"And why would I tell you that?" Jasper asked. "You can't be trusted to know."

The voice chuckled. "_I already know. I've been talking to your godson._"

"If you have hurt him or his friends, I will personally tear your head off your shoulders." Jasper threatened.

"_Now, now, be nice. I haven't hurt the boy. It's actually the woman I'm more interested in getting my hands on. I know where you are, so you'll lead me to her. Where is she?_"

"I wouldn't tell you that even if my life depended on it. She's not a possession you can just pick up and throw aside when you're done." Jasper told him, keeping his voice level.

"_She just is. She isn't worth much. She knows too much about what went on and how it all went down. Now, tell me where she is._"

"No. I will not put her through anything like that again." Jasper snapped.

"_You're being very protective of her, Jasper. Anyone would think you like her. Now, tell me what she is to you and where she is, what she's doing._" The voice sounded like he was smiling.

"No. I'm protecting her from a sick man like you. And of course, a lot of people like her. I won't give you any more details."

"_You're married to her. She's in hospital, though I'm not sure of what she's doing._" The voice said.

"Well, good. You know that she's my wife, fine. I'm actually needed up there, so goodbye." Jasper hung up and went back to Trudy.

She was still the same as she had been when he left, except she was a lot warmer and she was glittering a bit with sweat. The only thing she'd asked for was a mini fan.

"Who called you, love?" Trudy asked, sweetly.

"Nobody you need to be concerned with, my gorgeous little angel." Jasper replied, kissing her.

The midwife smiled at them. "You have it so good, miss. My husband is nothing like that. He's a proper grumpy mess."

Trudy smiled sympathetically. "That's terrible. You work all day, work all evening. Do you ever get a break?"

"At night, sleeping. Occasional times it's 24 hours awake. Anyway, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Sore and wet." She said, grabbing a tissue and wiping her face over.

Jasper smiled at her. "You beautiful little nutcase." He told her, stroking her shoulder. Trudy bit her lip and screwed up her eyes.

"Jazz, can you get me to the loo? I need to... _oh-h!_" She groaned in pain.

"I don't think it's the toilet you need, Trudy." Jasper told her, concerned again.

The midwife checked her dilation. "Yeah, it's not the toilet she needs." She told them, making Trudy look confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, all innocence.

Jasper said "You're going to just have to do as you're told. OK?" He grabbed her hand gently. "You feel free to squeeze as tightly as you need to, alright?"

"That'd hurt you." She replied, looking sad at the thought. Jasper kissed her.

"Right now, you're more important than that. Come on, beautiful."

The midwife smiled as she prepared. "Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be, right, Jazzy?" Trudy asked, looking at him all calm-like, when inside, she was so freaked out, she wanted to cry.

"Right, gorgeous." He told her.

Trudy gasped a bit in pain. The midwife told her to push.

* * *

I'm skipping this scene.

* * *

It'd taken them just over twenty minutes, but a tiny little sob came through the quiet room. The midwife smiled slightly. A tiny child lay in her hands.

"Here you are. You have yourself your little baby." She smiled as she wrapped the tiny little child up and gave it to Trudy.

Both parents looked at their child, proud of the tiny little wiggly child.

Trudy tried her hardest not to cry. "Hey, baby." She murmured softly.

Jasper couldn't stop smiling. The baby blinked up at them, long lashes fluttering a bit.

The midwife said "You know, you'll be able to walk when you feel like it."

Trudy smiled. "That's fabulous news! Jazz, we can show off our little one!"

"I know that, angel. First, we need to name our baby." He told her, giving her and the confused baby a kiss.

The little baby blinked and looked at Trudy. It screamed a bit.

"What's the matter, baby?" Trudy asked, worried. Her child screamed a bit more, smacking her lips together. "Is baby hungry? Does my child need food?"

The baby shut up at the mention of food and looked hopeful and confused. She snuffled a bit, then buried her face against Trudy. Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah. She's hungry, all right. And she smells milk. You can tell." He said, laughing.

Trudy giggled quietly, still in a daze. "You're right. Here, baby."

She helped her child start to feed. The baby lay there, watching her mother's reaction. Jasper smiled at his wife.

"It looks like she's inherited your insecurity. She's watching your every move." Jasper told Trudy, laughing a bit.

Trudy looked at her baby, pride written all over her expression.

"You're a beautiful baby. Yes, you are." She told her newborn, her tone soft.

Just then, the door opened and a man in black walked in, causing both of the new parents to gasp.


End file.
